iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Number Four
I Am Number Four is the first book in a series of six expected books Rich, Mokoto (June 26, 2009)."James Frey Collaborating on a Novel for Young Adults, First in a Series". The New York Times. Retrieved November 27, 2010. . I Am Number Four follows the titular character Number Four as he leaves Florida for Ohio with his guardian Henri, after the death of another of his kind. His kind, the Loric, were all but wiped out by the Mogadorians. The survivors managed to get to Earth. The Mogadorians however, intend to kill them all. Number Four and the eight other surviving children had a special charm placed on them, that only allows them to be killed in order. Number Four starts another new life in Paradise, Ohio. After meeting and befriending Sam Goode and falling in love with Sarah Hart, Number Four is very reluctant to leave. Will his love for Sarah cause him to finally be defeated, or will it make him strong enough to finally fight back? Official Teasers Nine of us came here. We look like you. We talk like you. We live among you. But we are not you. We can do things you dream of doing. We have powers you dream of having. We are stronger and faster than anything you have ever seen. We are the superheroes you worship in movies and comic books—but we are real. Our plan was to grow, and train, and become strong, and become one, and fight them. But they found us and started hunting us first. Now all of us are running. Spending our lives in shadows, in places where no one would look, blending in. We have lived among you without you knowing. But they know. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They killed them all. I am Number Four. I am next. _____________________________________________________________________________________ We may be walking past you right now. We are watching you as you read. We may be in your city, your town. We are living anonymously. We are waiting for the day when We will find each other. We will make our last stand together - if We win, We are saved, and You are saved as well. If we lose, all is lost. Characters *'John Smith/Number Four' - The story's main protagonist and the narrator. He is one of the loric children to escape Lorien after being invaded by mogadorians. He is a Garde and possess superpowers called legacies. He is protected by a charm that insures the nine children won't be killed out of order. Number One and Two are already dead and when Number Three dies his guardian Henri relocates them to Paradise, Ohio. He befriends a science nerd Sam Goode and falls in love with Sarah Hart. He is constantly bullied by Sarah's ex-boyfriend Mark James and his friends. He is starting to develop his legacies much to the delight of his cepan but he has a hard time of keeping his superpowers hidden. He has a talent for blending in and he longs for a normal life. He has traveled from one place to another since arriving on earth but now he finally has a reason to stay in one place. He is Number Four and he is next and now he has lot at stake. *'Henri' - The guardian of John. His duty is to protect John at all cost and train him and prepare him to battle with the mogadorians. He belongs to a race called Cepan and he doesn't posess legacies like the Garde. He has been combat training John and he trains his legacies when he finally start to develop them. He starts to panic when John's telekinesis is delayed. He is prepared to die to save his charge. His duty to protect him becomes difficult when John falls for a human girl. *'Sam Goode' - A student of Paradise High School. He is an avid science fiction fan and alien conspiracy theorist. He befriends John Smith not knowing he is an alien. He is constantly bullied by Mark James and his friends. He believes his father is abducted by aliens and he doesn't know how close he is to the truth until Henri and John are forced to reveal their true identities. Sam then becomes John's closest ally. He fights and trains for battle along side him. *'Sarah Hart' - Former cheerleader, school photographer, all around girl next door, and the first human ever to capture John’s heart. Sarah is a kind girl with a sweet personality. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She loves photography. She has lived in the same place for her whole life and she wants to travel the world. *'Number Six' - Another one of the loric children to escape Lorien. Her legacies are invisibility, Elemental Manipulation and telekinesis. She has been living on her own ever since her Cepan Katarina's death. Her legacies are more developed and and her ability to learn quickly and think on her feet has been the key to her survival. She has been looking for the others eversince Katarina's death. She arrives just on time in Paradise after seeing a blog post about John. He helps John and the others to fight the mogadorians. *'Bernie Kosar' - Bernie Kosar, named after a legendary football player is a beagle that follows John everywhere he goes. John takes him in and he becomes his pet. Soon it is revealed he is not what he appears to be. *'Mark James' - The jelous ex-boyfriend of Sarah Hart and the school bully of Paradise High School. He is a jock and constantly bully John and Sam. He doesn't like John hanging out with his ex-girlfriend and is out for revenge. But he has a change of heart after John saves his dogs from a house fire. He helps John defeat the mogadorians when they attack them in their high school. *'Number Three' -One of the loric children to escape lorien during the mogadorian invasion. He is hunted down and killed by the mogadorians in the beginning of the book. *'Number Three's Cepan' - The guardian of Number Three. He is killed by mogadorians trying to keep Number Three alive in the beginning of the book. *'Frank' - One of the editors of They Walk Among Us. He later captures Henri when he goes to their office to investigate. *'Brett '- One of the editors of They Walk Among Us. *'Annie Hart' - The realtor who sold Henri and John their house in Paradise. She is also the mother of Sarah Hart. She tells John that she will tell her daughter to look out for him in school. *'Emily Knapp' - Friend of Sarah Hart. Sarah introduces Emily to John and Sam during the Holloween hay ride. Emily later dates Sam until he leaves Paradise. *'Beth Goode' - Beth is the mother of Sam Goode and ex-wife of Malcolm Goode who went missing after going to the conveinience store. She was delighted to learn that Henri knew french possibly suggesting she was born in France. *'Kevin '- Friend of Mark James. He helps him bully John and Sam. *'Mr. Harris' - The principal of Paradise High School. *'Baines' - A reporter from the Paradise Gazette and affiliated blog. He posts a story about John saving Sarah from the house fire in Mark James' house and flying out the window like a superman. This attracts the attention of mogadorians and Number Six to Paradise. Plot Lorien has been chased by the belligerent Mogadorians, who coveted its resources. During the invasion, a rocket was sent from Lorien to Earth, containing nine Garde children, each accompanied by a Cêpan to act as guardian and to help them when their Legacies develop. On Earth they live in disguise, hunted by the Mogadorians who have followed them. Each of the children is protected by a charm, and, so long as they remain apart, they can only be killed in order, one through nine. Whenever one of them is killed, each of the others receives a scar. At the time the story begins, the Garde children have lived on Earth for some years and are now teenagers. Numbers One, Two, and Three have been killed, and Number Four knows he is next. Number Four, who takes the name John Smith and his , learn of the death of Number Three and move to Paradise, Ohio, assuming new identities. There, John befriends conspiracy theorist Sam Goode and is 'adopted' by a dog identified by its name tag as Bernie Kosar. He also meets and is instantly attracted to fellow student Sarah Hart. Sarah's ex-boyfriend, football player Mark James, is a bully who torments both John and Sam. At the first day of school John develops his first legacy, Lumen. His hands light up and he can't control them. He locks himself in a classroom and calls Henri. Henri quickly arrives and gives him gloves to cover his hands. He tells the principal that John had an asthma attack and takes him home. During the Halloween festival, Sam mentions that he knows about Mogadorians from a magazine, They Walk Among Us alarming both John and Henri. Mark and his friends organize a nasty surprise during the haunted hayride: Sarah, John and Sam are left stranded in the woods, where Mark plans to beat John up. John uses his legacies to fend off his attackers in humiliating fashion, and rescues Sarah. In the darkness Sarah does not see John use his legacies, and he quietly warns Mark not to talk (or let his friends talk) about what happened. John is unsure about how much Sam had witnessed of his power. Sarah and John's relationship develops. Henri continues training John to use his legacies, now with an increasing sense of urgency. Henri is unsettled, and tells John that it is not safe to stay. He is also concerned John is late developing his Telekinesis, a power he will need to fight the Mogadorians. Later, it is revealed Sam had indeed seen enough to arouse his suspicions, but John allays them by bluffingly 'admitting' to being an alien. He finds out more about the magazine Sam reads, borrowing a copy. Sam speaks of his belief that his father was abducted by aliens. Henri discovers where the magazine is printed, and drives the two-hour car trip to Athens, Ohio, to find out more. John attends Thanksgiving dinner with Sarah's family, but worries about Henri, who does not answer his text messages. In his agitated state, John's telekinetic power manifests, though uncontrolledly, and he leaves. He calls Sam for help, and they take Sam's father's long-unused truck and head for Athens, where they succeed in rescuing Henri. During the rescue, Sam is made fully aware of John's and Henri's alien secret, and John's legacies develop significantly. On their return, Henri insists they must leave Paradise. John refuses, using his newfound powers to express his adamance, and Henri relents. Some months pass, during which John trains in the use of his legacies. Henri gradually relaxes as John becomes more adept. At a party at Mark's house, a major fire breaks out, trapping Sarah: John uses his powers to rescue her. He reveals his secret to Sarah, and they lie to the police and a reporter about what happened. Later on, John also lies to Henri, in order not to reveal how much he has told Sarah. John's lies are revealed when a video is released on YouTube. Henri is furious, and demands they leave immediately. John again uses his powers to stop him, and races to the school, desperate in the knowledge Sarah is in danger. He finds Sarah, but the Mogadorians have already arrived. They are joined by Number Six (who has been looking for them since Three's death) and later by Henri, Mark, and Bernie Kosar. John sends Mark off, exhorting him to protect Sarah. A furious battle ensues, during which Six exhibits powers of invisibility and control of the weather, and Bernie Kosar is revealed to be a chimæra . The Mogadorian soldiers arrive with their swords and their beasts. John defeats a soldier but with great difficulty while his friends battle at the school, John can see storms brewing which shows the amazing power of Six but also sees that giant beasts are destroying the school. Another Piken charges after John and he leads it away from the school. Bernie Kosar battles with the Mogadorian beast and is almost killed before John stabs the beast in the eye. Soon John and his allies are weakened by the number of Mogadorian troops and their power and weapons. Six is wounded and taken to relative safety by Sam. John uses an ability he was barely aware of to communicate with a beast brought by the Mogadorians and to turn it against them. Henri is killed, but before dying, exhorts John to read a letter he left for him. John survives, though he is very weak, and the Mogadorians are defeated when the final soldier is stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife by Sarah. After resting and cremating Henri's body, John leaves Paradise, along with Number Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar, after promising to return. Trivia *This is the first book of the series. *I Am Number Four book has been made into movie. Film Adaptation : Main article : I Am Number Four (film) DreamWorks Pictures bought the rights to the film in June 2009; it was released on February 18, 2011 and was the first DreamWorks movie to be distributed by Disney's Touchstone Pictures. Plans for any future installments for the series have been shelved. Critical Reception *"Number Four is a hero for this generation.” –Michael Bay, director of Transformers *“A very universal love story.” –D.J. Caruso, I Am Number Four director *“I was hooked from the opening pages . . . Earnest, sincere . . . and quite epic in scope while being an incredibly personal story. Look forward to seeing where this series is going. For fans of Percy, Twilight, the old WB TV show Roswell, and Terminator. Definitely recommend.” –Andrew Jacobson, co-author of The Familiars International/Alternative Covers Movie tie in.jpg|Movie Tie-In Edition Paperback.jpg Paperback 2.jpg English.jpg English 3.jpg English 4.jpg English 2.jpg Spanish.jpg|Spanish Edition German.jpg|German Edition Italian.jpg|Italian Edition Turkish.jpg|Turkish Edition Polish Edition.jpg|Polish Edition French.jpg|French Edition Vietnamese.jpg|Vietnamese Edition Lithuanian.jpg|Lithuanian Edition Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese Edition Portuguese Brazilian.jpg|Portuguese Brazilian Edition Portuguese Brazillian.jpg|Portuguese Brazilian Edition References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore